Manufacturers implement various quality control measures to reduce the amount of defective products that enter the stream of commerce. Some quality control measures involve human workers and/or devices visual inspecting products. However, current visual inspection techniques face low accuracy and low efficiency for complex object inspection and also do not provide convenient user interactions with the system. As such, challenges exist in identifying product defects for a complex product including multiple components and multiple types of defects.